


Blades up Mazikeen

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: With sincere apologies to the Monkees for borrowing Daydream Believer, mucked about with by Natters. A filk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Blades up Mazikeen

With sincere apologies to The Monkees for borrowing Daydream Believer, mucked about with by Natters.

Lucifer  
What are we waiting for Netflix?  
LUCIFER!  
Ok, don’t get excited man, it’s six days, I KNOW!

Chloe should hide ‘neath the wings  
Of her Devil as he sings,  
Linda said “No, No!” to Amenadiel’s ring.  
When Angels fall, they also rise;  
Douche & Ella, Luci doesn’t lie.  
Maze’s hell forged blade, it does sting.

Blades up, Mazikeen  
Babysitter to a pre-teen,   
In and outs with the Devil   
And his Detective Queen

Eve once thought of he  
She left Heaven and saved Trixie.  
Goddess knows how evil she can be.  
Oh our God time starts and ends  
Don’t mention Dear Old Dad again!  
Will baby Charlie, he have wings?

Blades up, Mazikeen  
Babysitter to a pre-teen,   
In and outs with the Devil   
And his Detective Queen


End file.
